Usuario:Nacha-P
(｡･ω･｡) Sobre mi (｡･ω･｡) Hola a todos! soy Nacha-P (Nacha=por mi nombre y P=por Circus-p, Utata-P y Sele-P) pero me dicen Dino o Nacha.Soy una amante de los pudines y de los patosaurios (mitad pato y mitad dinosaurio).Soy muy tímida (aunque en esta wikia algunas veces no se note XD)Yo fui la que le mostro la Macarena de Bruno a Carosaurio-Gao antes de que lo mostrara en el chat ¬¬. 23/10/13 100ºedición (*ﾟﾉOﾟ)WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ok no XD thumb ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\ Como conoci VOCALOID ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\ En la tele,dio una canción de miku cof cof world is mine cof cof cof y me gusto y me penze que era real (no me jusguen tenia como 7 o 8 años ¬¬) y luego en el mismo canal aparece luka en magnet! y luego de muchos años mi hermana me muestra World is Mine de nuevo y bueno, esa es la historia de mi vida XD. (*^o^)人(^o^*) Mis usuarios favoritos de esta wikia (*^o^)人(^o^*) *16nicOo:Una de las primeras personas que conoci en esta wikia, es muy amable,me ayuda y él fue el primero que me llamo Dino (aunque nadie mas lo hace XD y si no fuera por el solo seria Nacha .3.) *''Kagamine RIN APPEND-18:Es parte de mi equipo de abogadas en caso de que mi plan de hacer mi jardín de pudines.Me cae muy bien, me rio mucho con ella. ''o(≧∇≦o) *Electric Goddes-12:Me cae muy bien (aunque tuvimos una pelea fangirl por Hiroto de Inazuma Eleven y me haya dado y quitado mi primer bono pato ese día XD)si saca su hacha no te preocupes, es una buena persona y me encantan sus patos. *Carosaurio-Gao:sin comentarios XD. Nah, mentira forma parte de mi ejercito de abogadas. *Para todos los demas:si ya me conocian y no los puse, es porque me demoraria mucho poniendolos y para los que no,espero que nos llevemos bien. ^^ *No soy muy buena escribiendo sobre gente XD* ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪ Mis Vocaloid Favoritos ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪ *Aoki Lapis *VY1 *VY2 *Megpoid Gumi 1240038_586803681382948_654043394_n.png kaito_is_fabulous_by_arisenstar-d4zrsai.png 1191 - aoki_lapis.jpg 156554_556718344350800_1632671720_n.jpg 208698_571808459510358_2033562206_n.jpg 559984_588050291219429_466770725_n.png 531876_613445355344765_1831103614_n.png 937700.jpg Oliver.600.868118.jpg ZOLA.Project.full.1538352.jpg Yuzuki.Yukari.600.1252990_original.jpg VY2-Yuuma-vy2-yuuma-30946209-1280-720.jpg Vy1.png tumblr_m9fsfxBArB1rp7bud.gif vocaloid___tone_rion_by_akage_no_hime-d4tb9ro.jpg 13584347090324_f.jpg Miki-vocaloid-characters-E2-99-AB-32570340-343-550.png Suzune.Ring.full.791208.jpg Yohio_chibi.jpg 1393453_SGRJIQEVRQVHDFG.jpg Yan.He.full.1547265.jpg 100360-vocaloid-cul.jpg HMK_01-041.jpg *KAITO *Hiyama Kiyoteru *Yohioloid *SeeU *SF-A2 Miki *ZOLA Proyect *Megurine Luka *IA *Yuzuki Yukari *Maika *Oliver *CUL *Tone Rion *Suzune Ring *MAYU *Hatsune Miku (solo sus Appends,especialmente Dark) *Yan He *Gakupo *Kagamine Len ( ^o^)ノCanciones Favoritas( ^o^)ノ *Fate:Rebirth *Two Faced Lovers witch_hunt_mv_by_angryhero42-d4ucs2c.jpg mqdefaultrefv.jpg Uso.To.Nuigurumi.full.1371571.jpg 1044636_539477892793396_45952397_n.jpg Fate.Rebirth.full.105394.jpg fa01385dde_83308563_o2.jpg GUMI.full.1577274.jpg Vocaloid Luka Fake or Fate 1.jpg Cactus and Mirage.jpg Vocaloid -ERROR.jpg Vocaloid Gumi & Rin 1 2 Fanclub.jpg PVmirror.jpg Love is War.jpg Two Faced Lovers.jpg Panda Hero.jpg Insanity.(Song).full.1172912.jpg chemical-emotion.jpg 20130712 Tarantula.jpg Reincarnation.jpg 2013022210.jpg Electric.Angel.full.1437393.jpg Lavender_town_syndrome_ft_Sonika.png Circus-P.jpg Tumblr m9jo269A8NQ1r2p2wqo1 500.gif *Love is War *Manet Manet Psycho Tropic *Mirror *Toeto *1,2 Fanclub *Panda Hero *-Error *Fate or Fake? *Witch Hunt *Uso to Nuigurumi *Reboot *Cactus and Mirage *Insanity *Senbonzakura *Electric Angel *Chemical Emotion *Reincarnation *Tarantula *Lavender Town Syndrome *The Path to Eternal Happiness,I Found it *The Tale Of A 10 Year Old Vampire Queen *Dancing Samurai (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ Compositores Favoritos (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ *Kariki Bear *Circus-P *Utata-P *KEI *Kemu *Wowaka *Sele-P * Natsu-P *Samfree *MitchieM *DECO*27 （ﾉ´д｀） Gente con la que hice las paces （ﾉ´д｀） Aunque no sean de la wikia,y si tienen alguna relación con Vocaloid las pondré (ojala que a la larga no sean muchas) *IAJLC-P:si ese "autor",hicimos las paces y me prometió mejorar y me dijo que era nuevo en eso en fin,lo de la wikia no lo sabía él.Pero luego de tanta pelea XD y al parecer diablos y asco son malas palabras,(en una pelea me dijo eso,pero bueno) aunque igual me cayó bien,pero tiene harto que mejorar todavía. Categoría:Usuario